The Virtue of Teamwork
by Yuyake Kaminari
Summary: This is my version of how the war ends and beyond. By the way, in case anybody gets confused, I had the battle with Sasuke and Itachi Vs. Kabuto end where they were crushed and No one survived. Anyways, I'm not good at summaries, so just read please.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1. The battle of the Biju, the discovery, and Team Minato vs. Tobi!**_

"Yuyake! Go with Naruto and Killer B!" Kakashi Hatake, leader of the 3rd division, yelled. They were currently in battle with Zetsu's Clone army. There were thousands of clones, against a few thousand Allied Shinobi.

"What about you guys?" Yuyake yelled back. She was currently cutting through Zetsu clones with her Katanas.

"Don't worry! They need you as much as we do, but they're outnumbered 8 to 2!" Kakashi yelled over the roar of battle. He jabbed his Kunai into the head of a charging Zetsu. "Now GO!" Kakashi shouted as he jumped straight into a horde of Zetsu clones.

"Come on Yuyake-san! We need to hurry!" Killer B yelled, running up to Yuyake and pulling her along. "Naruto is currently holding them off as much as he can, but he can't do it forever. Garaa's on his way now, so let's go!" He yelled as both Shinobi ran off at high speeds to the Battle.

"Lightning Release: Black Panther!" Yuyake yelled as she used a Ram hand sign. A panther made of black lightning came crashing down from the sky. It ran straight towards the reincarnated Jinchuriki. Killer B increased his speed to match that of the panther's, reaching the battleground much faster. Killer B went running straight at Yugito, one of the reincarnated jinchuriki. He quickly was covered in an orange chakra, creating a sort of cloak.

"Lariat!" Killer B yelled as he came in contact with Yugito. She went flying backwards, straight into a Rasengan created by Naruto. Yuyake, quickly catching on, took out her two Katanas, waiting for Yugito to come flying at her. She held the swords above her head as lightning arched down from the sky and charged her blades.

"Kaminari Hidden Art: Cross of the Lightning Swords!" Yuyake yelled, bringing her swords down in an X shape, killing Yugito immediately.

"Yuyake! Watch o-" Killer B started yelling but was cut off as Yuyake was sent flying across the battlefield. Her Katanas had been knocked out of her hands. "Utakata!" Killer B yelled as he charged the attacker of Yuyake.

"Killer B! Calm down! We have to go at this from a strategical point of vi-" Naruto yelled but was cut off as Killer be completely destroyed the Jinchuriki's body.

"Well, you Nin are becoming quite troublesome. I guess I'm gonna have to take you out myself," Tobi said, in a sadistic voice. He went to go after Naruto, but was slammed in the stomach by a blur.

"Leave my sensei's son alone!" the person yelled, rapidly punching Tobi in the gut. He had orange and blue goggles on, and had black spiky hair. What surprised Naruto was the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of his blue and orange shirt. The man continued his onslaught until Tobi punched him square in the face. The man went flying back, only to be caught by Yuyake, who had just regained consciousness. As soon as Tobi had punched the man, he ran straight at Naruto. He, however, was intercepted by the newly arrived Kakashi, who tried stabbing a lightning blade through Tobi's cloak. When Tobi dodged, he was sent flying by a punch to the head, from a mysterious woman with long brown hair, a black, long sleeve shirt. The girl had 2 purple marks on her cheeks.

"R-rin. You're alive!" Kakashi said as he stood up straight.

"You don't think I'd die so easily, did ya?" Rin said, eliciting a chuckle from Naruto who was watching the situation.

"Kakashi, Rin. We need to fight Tobi as a tea" The black haired man was cut off as Kakashi yelled.

"Obito! You're alive too? I thought you died when the cave collapsed!"

"I'll tell you later, ok? Now can we just get on with the fight? We need to fight as a team to keep Naruto safe from this fake ass Uchiha bastard. Let's go!" Obito yelled, running off towards Tobi. Kakashi and Rin did the same. Naruto, ran off towards the Jinchuriki battle, closely followed by Yayuke. Yayuke quickly picked up her Katanas and jumped right in to fight. She began fighting Yagura, who was stronger, but a lot slower. With her quick speed, she ended the battle within minutes. When she was attacked by Roshi, the four tailed beast's Jinchuriki, a man slammed his foot upon Roshi's head.

"Dynamic Entry!" a man entirely clad in a green jumpsuit yelled. Yayuke groaned at this. '_Oh great. It's him. I thought I got rid of him when I was sent to this battle,' _Yayuke thought.

"Guy, go help Kakashi take down Tobi!" Yayuke yelled, kicking Roshi across the battlefield.

"Right. May the springtime of youth be with you!" Guy yelled as he ran off towards the battle with Tobi. Meanwhile, Yayuke was seen slamming Yoshi's head off a rock wall. She soon killed him like she did Yagura.

"Yayuke! Get out of here now! The Jinchuriki's are turning to their demons!" Killer B yelled as he and Naruto fought Fu.

"No way! Ultimate Summoning Technique! Summoning of the Chimera!" Yayuke yelled as she summoned the Chimera. Naruto sweat dropped at this. _'Damn! I thought I killed that thing!' _he thought as he continued his fight aganst Fu.

"Killer B, fight Han! I can take Fu from here!" Naruto yelled, continuing his fight.

"I got him, B. Don't worry. I have a little demon my self," Yuyake said as her summon fought the fully transformed Kokuo. Soon, black chakra started to envelop Yayuke, taking form of a chakra cloak with one tail. It soon morphed into three, then four.

"W-What are you?" B asked as he stood there, in awe.

"I'm the Jinchuriki for the ten-tails. Tobi thought the ten-tails was destroyed and sealed in the moon, but he was wrong. I was in Kumo the whole time," Yuyake said, before she transformed into a four-tailed state, similar to that of the kyuubi's. The now transformed Yuyake ran head-on at Kokuo as her summon poofed away. Kokuo saw the amount of chakra this thing had, and was intimidated at first, but then it saw that it was only able to access 4 of the tails, making it stronger than Yuyake. Boy was he wrong. When Yuyake let go of a tailed beast ball, was Kokuo in for a surprise or what. He was blown backwards, only to be pushed forwards as Yuyake slammed through the beast, obliterating it.

"Yuyake! Behind you!" B yelled out as one of the tails of Yuyake slammed Tobi who had appeared behind her.

_With Naruto_

"Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled, throwing his attack at Fu. _'Damn it. I can't keep this up, even with your help Fuzzball(Kyuubi)._'

'_**I know, kit. I'm running on empty right no- shit! I thought he was sealed in the moon!'**_

'_Who, who was sea- oh. So Tobi killed those people just to do his plan, when their lives were wasted in vain! I'm gonna kill that Motherfucker! HE WILL DIE!' _Thought Naruto.

"Killer B! Take care of Fu! I'm goin after Tobi!" Naruto yelled as he disappeared in a flash of speed. "You are dead, Tobi!" Naruto yelled as he body slammed into the masked man. Tobi went flying, only to be sent flying back in the same direction, and this process went on until, the mask had broke and Naruto passed out of chakra exhaustion, only to be picked up by Rin.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi yelled as Yuyake slammed Obito forward, straight on to Kakashi's attack.

"Kagami Uchiha! You died in the Massacre!"Obito said.

"That's what you think (Coughs up blood). I was glad to kill those bastards. They were nothing but arrogant bastards. Just because you have a kekkei genkai, doesn't mean you're all powerful. As I proved when I gathered the Biju. It's a certain thing that I call teamwork. The Akatsuki was my team, and I was like the Jonin leader. They worked together, and became some of the most powerful Ninja in the world. And, you ninja here proved me right again," Kagami said, before closing his eyes forever.

"So, that's what Minato meant. If we were to have worked together, we would have beaten those Iwa ninja in the war," Obito said, frowning.

"Come on, Killer B, Yuyake, let's go give a hand to the Kage. We already defeated the Zetsu army," Kakashi said, heading in the direction of the last battle.

"Mmm, thanks for the ramen Teuchi-san," Naruto said in his sleep, which made everybody but Rin and Obito laugh. The two sweat dropped at the statement.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 The end of the Uchiha (Except Obito) and the time for some Explaining.

"Tsunade, Garaa, A, Onoki, Mei!" Naruto yelled, holding a Rasenshuriken, "Get out of the way! We'll take care of Madara!" the 5 kage and Madara turned to see Naruto, Team Minato, Guy, Killer B, and Yuyake.

"He's too strong!" Mei yelled out. Naruto just laughed.

"Teamwork! The answer to being a great shinobi lies in the teamwork! Now go get some rest, all of you. We can handle him so long as we work as a team!" Naruto yelled, throwing his Rasenshuriken at Madara. Madara, who was confused at the moment, just barely dodged the attack.

"Huh, so the brat and his friends can take me down. Ha. If the five Kage can't even lay a hand on me, then how are you 7 going to survive?" Madara said, not realizing that somebody was behind him till it was too late.

"Tailed Beast Ball!" Yayuke yelled, throwing a giant, dark ball of pure chakra at Madara, who was soon obliterated by the ball. Yayuke collapsed where she stood, drained by the chakra usage she had went through. Rin ran over to pick up the girls body.

"She seems to be fine, just exhausted. And how is it she has a tailed beast in her when there are only 9 beasts?" Rin asked, quite curious as to the answer.

"Well, that's what we're trying to figure out. We know it was the beast that Tobi and Madara were looking for, however, we don't know how she got it," Naruto said. _'Weird. We live in the same village, yet I have no idea who she is. I've never even seen her in the village before,' _Naruto thought.

'_**Simple, kit. The ten tails seal cannot be broken. So instead, the beast is passed down through the sage's family. Most are never able to access the chakra he holds, but some like your friend, Yuyake, can. And you do realize that she is from a family that holds three different bloodlines. The Sharingan, Byakugan, and the Mokuton. She has the ability to unlock all three of these bloodlines. If she does, she'll be able to become even more powerful than even a Biju.'**_

The 7 ninja were slowly walking towards the makeshift camp that the Allied Shinobi Forces were using. They walked in complete silence, trying to comprehend everything that had just happened.

"Guys, I figured out Yuyake's secret. She has the ability for three bloodlines from her family. However, you need to know what her heritage is first. She is related to the Rikudo Sennin. So she can activate-"

"-the Byakugan, Sharingan, and Mokuton," Kakashi finished for Naruto. The group turned to Rin who was carrying Yayuke's unconscious body.

"Wow. Just wow," Obito said. As they approached the camp, they were stopped by a group of Allied Shinobi.

"State your names, and reason for approaching this encampment," A masked Allied ninja asked.

"It's ok, Yugao, it's me, Kakashi, Obito Uchiha, Rin, Yuyake Kaminari, Killer B, and Guy. We are here to report some good news about today. Madara Uchiha and Tobi have been defeated. They have been killed. The war is OVER!" Naruto said while jumping up in the air excitedly. He was acting giddily.

"Are you serious? You ended the war?" Yugao asked, astonished. Her only answer was a nod from each conscious member of the group. "Come with us, we must tell the Kage immediately!" Yugao raced off at high speeds with her group while Naruto's group just walked along lazily.

"So, Obito, how did you survive? How did you get another Sharingan?" Kakashi asked excitedly.

"Well, I-"

"You guys did it!" Tsunade yelled as she ran up to the group.

"Well, the unconscious one dealt the final blow to Madara, but it helped that we had all the teamwork. Do you recognize the 2 Shinobi that are from this group?" Kakashi said, putting emphasis towards Obito and Rin.

"H-how? Obito, you died in the third shinobi world war! And Rin, you, you were reported dead by Yamato!" Tsunade said.

"Yeah, I have to talk to that backstabbing bastard. He was a spy on that mission, and when I found him out, he tried to kill me. When he thought that he finally did, he left me for dead. Luckily, there was no evidence of what village I was from, and the Mizukage put me in a special room, and I was left in a coma for several years. I only recently woke up. Obito had been on his way to help Kakashi and third division, thinking that maybe another Sharingan would be of a great use to the battle, and I was on my way to care for the wounded," Rin said. She sighed in frustration when she remembered Yamato. Tsunade put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with Yamato. For now, try to make yourself scarce," Tsunade said. "Let's continue walking, the rest of the Kages want to hear the outcome. Obito, I want to talk to you alone later. You have some explaining to do."

_20 minutes later, Kage Resting Tent_

"That little girl was the one who killed Madara! She has to be no older than 14 years old!" Onoki yelled out.

"Well, that's the thing. She has a tailed-demon inside her," Naruto said, getting a shocked look from the five Kage.

"How! There are only nine all together!" this time A had spoken up.

"That's the thing. The demon inside her is the cause of the gathering of the 9 Biju. She has the Jubi, or ten-tails inside her," Naruto explained a bit further.

"But how! It was sealed into the moon by the sage of the six paths!" A said, all to familiar with the legend of Jubi.

"But that's just it. Kurama told me he sealed the former body of Jubi into the moon. The demon itself, however, was passed on through generations of Ninja, such as the Uchiha, Hyuga, and Senju clans. They are all related to one another. And that means that Yuyake has the potential to use all three bloodline traits," Naruto said, explaining the most he could.

"So, you're saying that she has the potential, along with every Hyuga, Uchiha, and senju, to awaken some of the most powerful Bloodlines in ninja history?" Tsunade asked.

"Essentially, yes. That is why I am requesting that after the war, I, Obito, Rin, and Kakashi become her personal guards. I would also request that no one outside this tent is to know about her 'Condition'," Naruto said, gaining nods from every person. "Good, now who here can cook some damn good ramen?" Naruto asked as everyone face faulted at the question. "What, I'm hungry!"

**AN: Ok, Chapter 2. What do you think, good, bad, needs improvement? R&R, ideas are always excepted.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The confrontation and the Awakening!

"What happened to her!" a very pissed off Mamoru asked/yelled at Naruto.

"Nothing! She passed out from chakra exhaustion! She ended the war!" Naruto yelled back, seemingly calming down Mamoru. Mamoru sighed in anger.

"She used 'him', didn't she?" Mamoru asked, catching Naruto off guard.

"Wait, you know about it?" Naruto asked, exhausted, sleepy, and exasperated.

"Yeah. We're best friends. Of course I know. I hate when she uses that thing. It always puts her closer to the edge of death. That thing is slowly taking control, and when it does, she will either die, causing the beast to be sent off to another blood relation to her, or it will be set loose upon this world, and we'll be facing a power only seen in the likes of the Rikodu sennin's days," Mamoru said, sighing. He had just stunned one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze with how much he knew. "I wish we could just get rid of that awful east inside her. It's slowly trying to eat away at her being."

"H-how do you know all this?" Naruto asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it, ok? I just don't" Mamoru said, walking away from the bed Naruto had set Yuyake in.

"Who else knows?" Naruto asked. When he didn't get a response he asked again. "Who the fuck else knows?"

"Fuck OFF!" Mamoru said, running off into the night.

'_**Kit, calm down. It's obvious he doesn't want to talk about it right now.**_

'_I know, it's just that I need to know who else knows about her. I can't let this go, not now,' _ naruto talked back to his own tenant, soon after cutting the connection.

"Is everything ok? I heard a commotion," Kakashi said as he walked into the tent.

"Yeah, though I think I just pissed off the girl's friend. I don't get it; all I was trying to do was find out who other than him already knew. He just yelled and stormed off," Naruto explained to his sensei.

"Well, you can worry about that later. For now, I have good news. You're being appointed-"

"The next hokage," Tsunade finished for Kakashi as she walked in. "You deserve it. After all you went through, you've far succeeded your father."

"T-thank you Hokage-sama," Naruto said, realizing his dream had finally become true. "Oh, I think I figured out the answer to all that paperwork. Shadow Clones," Naruto said as Tsunade face palmed.

"I'm such a Baka for not thinking that," Tsunade said.

_Meanwhile, in heaven, about twenty men and women can be seen bashing their heads off walls, calling themselves Bakas as they did it._

_The Next Day_

"Have you seen Mamoru yet today?" Yuyake asked, gaining consciousness.

"No, he ran off last night in anger. Can I ask you something, Yuyake?" Naruto said, sighing out of exhaustion.

"Sure, what is it?" Yuyake said, groaning when she sat up.

"Well, who else knows about your little 'tennant'?" Naruto said, getting a sigh out of Yuyake.

"Ok. Other than you guys yesterday, Anko, Tsuki Hana, Mamoru Ai, and Chūrippu Taiyō. They're the only others that know. I, I'm sorry. I'm the cause of the war," Yuyake said.

"No, you're not. I am. If I would've given up the nine-tails when they first wanted it, then they wouldn't have fought and killed so many-" he was cut-off by Yuyake.

"No. You couldn't have risked dying like that. Besides, I hear you're the new hokage," Yuyake said, finshing on a happier note.

"Yeah, and the first thing I'm doing is promoting you to Jonin and checking into the history of your team. But I need you on bed rest; I'll come by with Kakashi, Obito, and Rin later so that we can help transport you and the Konoha nin back home. Ok?" Naruto asked, slightly worried that she would refuse.

"Ok, but can you send people off to look for Mamoru. I'm worried about him. Whenever he'd get this angry, he'd have always come back an hour later, calmed down," Yuyake said with true worry in her eyes.

"Sure thing. I'll send Kakashi after him right now, since he's probably the only one to be available," Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama. This means a lot to me," Yuyake said, falling back asleep.

"Hokage-sama! There is more of the White Zetsu army left! They're laying siege on the camp!" Yugao yelled as she ran into the camp.

"Alright. Find Kakashi and have his dogs track down a gennin by the name of Mamoru Ai. Have two of Konoha's ANBU guard this tent, and have everybody fall back into the camp. I'll deal with the white Zetsu. Now move!" Naruto said as he moved at almost instantaneous speed. He stopped at a battle field with nearly 4,000 white Zetsu gathered. "Hehe. My kind of fight." With that said, Naruto ran head on into the white Zetsu, destroying them as he ran through. By the time he had nearly half of them down, he was joined in the fight by Mamoru. "What are you doing here!" Naruto yelled as he cut through 2 more Zetsu.

"I'm here to help out you, Hokage-sama. I know your orders were to fall back into the camp, but I couldn't let you fight them all alone," Mamoru said, cutting through several Zetsu with his Katana. "Watch out!" he yelled, jumping in front of an attack aimed at a kill spot on Naruto. Naruto froze, until he realized what had just happened.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, creating an overkill amount of clones against the army while grabbing Mamoru, who had blood red eyes different from his normal onyx colored eyes. "The Sharingan!" Naruto said loudly as he realized this. He raced back to the camp as fast as he could. "Tsunade!" he yelled, racing towards the medic tent.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Tsunade said, coming out of the tent just in time to see Naruto holding a limp body over his shoulder. "Mamoru!" she gasped as she saw who the person Naruto was carrying was. "What happened!" Tsunade half asked, half yelled at Naruto.

"I was fighting the white Zetsu, I had nearly half dead when he came to help defeat them. He jumped in front of what would've been a fatal blow for me. But what's even worse, is that he has the-"

"Sharingan!" Tsunade finished as Naruto nodded his head. "How?"

"I don't know. But please keep him alive," Naruto said as he entered the tent and set Mamoru on the table inside.

"He's going into shock! Shizune!" Tsunade yelled as her assistant ran to help her.

_**AN: Thank you to Maito Uzumaki, who has been a large help. He's been like a muse to me. Anyways, what did you think? R&R, Ideas always welcome.**_


	4. Author's Note

**AN: So, I won't be updating for a while, since I started reading Bleach, and I've been working on a bleach fanfic, so sorry to all those people who liked my stories. Plus, I kind of need some time to come up with some new ideas for the story.**


	5. Author's Note 2

**AN: So, I won't be updating for a while, since I started reading Bleach, and I've been working on a bleach fanfic, so sorry to all those people who liked my stories. Plus, I kind of need some time to come up with some new ideas for the story.**


End file.
